Secret Weapons
by GaaraAndKakashi1
Summary: Ayako has been useless her entire life. Her clan through her on a landfill site not caring what happened to her. One day Nagato Uzumaki saves her and he tells her about a special power that she never knew she had. He teaches her how to control her power but will she be able to use it when it comes to an actual battle?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Darkness. You know when, it's so dark that even, flapping your hand in front of your face won't work? That's what was happening. I couldn't see anything. I looked up to see if anyone could help. But there was no one around. I didn't know where I was, I didn't know what was happening, all I knew was it was dark, and for some reason my hair was wet. I reached out to grab, something to help me out. There was something on the floor. Something hard. I couldn't tell what it was. I looked down and, I felt my glasses slide down my nose. I continued to feel the thing on the floor. It was big, but not massive. I ran my hand along it, only to find out it suddenly went up. I continued to follow it up, until I felt a joint.

'Do you mind?' Said a calm, unfamiliar voice.

I jumped out of my skin. I took my hand off of the thing, which I now realised was someone's foot and leg. I tried to tell them I was sorry, but all that came out, was a sore, croaky cough. The person bent down to look at me. He put his hand on my head and looked into my eyes. I could see his eyes. In the black abyss that I had been sitting in, for an hour, I could finally see something shining. Massive, purple eyes.

'Your eyes are blood-shot,' The person said, 'You've been here for a while haven't you?'

I nodded, although I thought it was pointless considering we were in darkness. He took something out of his bag and handed it to me.

'Drink it,' he said, 'it's only water, it'll help,'

I took it from him and drank it. My throat was automatically cleared. It felt fresh and free. I looked up at him; he was still looking at me.

'Thank you,' I said. 'Sorry, but, who are you?'

He laughed. I personally, didn't see what was so funny; all I had done was ask him a question. I looked at him, questioningly. He looked down.

'Oh sorry, I just find it funny how, someone who doesn't even know me, was touching my leg up, not, five minutes ago.'

He started laughing again. I stood up, slowly as I still felt weak, and slapped him on the arm. He stopped laughing and looked at me, seriously. Trying his best not to crack a smile, or that's what I guessed anyway.

'My name is Nagato Uzumaki,' he said, proudly.

'Nagato?!' I said, 'From the Akatsuki organization?! Oh no!' I started to get louder, 'Oh, no no no no, I can't be with the Akatsuki! I've heard stories about you! My mother told me a few weeks ago about you! No! Please leave me alone! I can't...'

'You know, it's says a lot about a person who asks someone their name, when they don't even have the decency to tell you theirs,' he said, interrupting me.

I stopped. I wasn't really sure what to say. It was so random what he had said that it had thrown me off course. I even slightly fell over. I stuttered a bit and then stood up straight, took a deep breath and began to speak.

'My name,' I began, 'is, Ayako Yamazaki,'

'Pretty child is the meaning for Ayako, right? I will have to see for myself, when we get out,' he said.

'I wouldn't count on getting out,' I said, 'I've been in this place for a week and it's impossible to get out.'

'Yes, well you're not me, I'm an expert at these things.' he said.

He was so cocky. I wanted to punch him, but that would mean making those intriguing eyes close. He looked around, searching for a way out.

'I may not be you, but I am from the...'

'Yamazaki Clan. The only clan to ever know the blueprints of a building just by looking at it. Yes I know. Your clan knows the ins and outs of any building you see. You can also tell where the guards are due to your sensory type skills.' he interrupted, again.

'Yes, well,'

I didn't want to admit that I was the only one in my clan who wasn't a sensory type. It was so embarrassing. It was the reason I was in this place. My father happily got rid of their worst shinobi, as it would be a benefit for the clan. I wasn't good at anything.

'I know.' Nagato said.

I looked up at him. Shocked. Had he read my thoughts? No, that was impossible. He was looking at a silhouette, in the distance. His eyes were so hauntingly interesting.

'I've heard about the famous, Useless Shinobi of the Yamazaki Clan. As soon as you said your name, I knew your whole life history. You were bu...'

'That's enough.' I said, 'If you're going to get us out of here, do it, and do it quickly. I can't wait to leave this wretched dump and get away from you.'

'Fine' he said.

He ran over to the silhouette. In a flash, his eyes and left their original spot and had got to where the silhouette was. All it took was the sound of a kunai stabbing and the silhouette fell to the ground. Nagato began running away. He was about 5 meters away when, he stopped and turned around.

'Are you coming, or not?' he shouted.

I took a breath and ran towards him. I don't know why I hadn't moved when I saw the silhouette fall. As soon as I had caught up with him, he grabbed my arm and ran. My legs were dragging, but I knew we were going really fast. How was he doing this? The way he moved it looked as if he was just running without carrying anything. It was amazing. He was amazing. 'No!' I thought to myself, 'He's trouble. As soon as I got out, I was to say goodbye and never see him again.'

We came to an exit. Finally! A way out! I was saved! Or at least that's what I thought. A man jumped in front of him and almost hit him with a kunai but Nagato managed to dodge it. The man seemed to slither into the shadow. Out of nowhere, came a hissing noise. Nagato placed me down and leaned me up against a wall.

'Keep an eye on that arm.' he said to me.

'What?' I said, 'what do you mean? My arm's fi...'

I stopped a pain had shot up my arm, I was so confused. I looked down and there was a cut on my forearm with a purple liquid dropping from it. Poison. The man's poisoned kunai had missed its target but hit me instead. Great.

'I'd heard you were planning to betray us,' Nagato said, bringing me back to earth. 'But I didn't realise you would do it now,'

'Nagato, I'm ashamed. You know me, I'm a man of surprise.' said an unfamiliar voice which sounded cold and sharp.

'You were one of the ones I trusted the most.' Nagato said.

'I'm flattered.' the voice said, 'but you know I can't let you have the girl. She's a key part of my...experiments, and Kabuto's been itching to investigate her.' he began to laugh, menacingly. His laugh reminded me of a bird being torn to shreds by a snake. But wait. Where they talking about me? What had I done? What did they want with me? What experiments? Who was Kabuto? And who was he? So many questions rushed through my mind, like a steam train on a track.

'You don't have to do this! You can work with us! The Akatsuki is the most powerful shinobi organization out there, and yet you chose to stand against us? Why?' Nagato said. He was beginning to shout. He seemed to be getting angry.

'Now, now Nagato, no need to get angry. My reasons for being in the Akatsuki have been proved pointless. So I see no reason to be part of this anymore.' the man said.

'What were your reasons then?' Nagato said, very angrily.

'You really don't know? I thought it would've been obvious! My objective all this time has been so clear, I mean really?' he said. He paused, breathing very heavily. I could tell he was smiling, but I wasn't sure why. 'Nagato, poor naive Nagato, I'm after eyes. Itachi's Sharingan, your Rinnegan,' Rinnegan? That was it! That was what was so interesting about Nagato's eyes! He had one of the three great Dojutsu! In fact the most powerful! How could I have been so stupid?! I continued thinking about how stupid I'd been for, what felt like, an hour, when I remembered this man was still talking, 'Sasuke Uchiha's eyes, and of course Ayako Yamazaki's,'

I stopped. My heart started beating faster than a tempted nun. My eyes? I had special eyes? No. That was insane? There was nothing special about me. I was a useless girl from a clan full of people who didn't even want me. They got rid of me, the first chance they could. I was dumped in this sick, vile landfill site, full of trash, torture and murder. It just so happened that, after having my head dunked under water for half an hour I met Nagato, who seemed to want to save me...

'OF COURSE!' I shouted out, by accident. This seemed to remind the men that I was there. They both looked at me. Nagato looked surprised and worried, and the man looked at me longingly and with a hint of evil in his eyes. 'So that's why you were here?' I decided to continue talking, 'That's why you know about my clan? You did research on me? You were going to use me for my eyes?' I said.

Nagato opened his mouth to continue but he was interrupted.

'Of course he was.' said the man. 'You didn't actually think he was saving you, did you? Are you insane? Or have you been her so long you've forgotten what shinobi are really like?'

I looked at Nagato, angrily. How could I have been so stupid? Thinking someone actually cared about me? I walked over to the man.

'You,' I said, 'Who are you? And what's so special about my eyes?'

'My name is Orochimaru,' he said, 'One of the three legendary Sannin of the Hidden Leaf. I've been a member of the Akatsuki for a year, I am a Scorpio and my favourite foods are eggs. Is that enough information for you? Or would you like to know my birthday, and who my best friends are?' he said, sarcastically.

Orochimaru? Wow. I was in the presence of a Sannin?! Amazing.

'No. That's enough.' I said, 'Now answer my second question. What's so special about my eyes?'

'You have a special...ability, which makes your eyes almost as powerful as the Sharingan and the Rinnegan. But, unfortunately, it's so rare that when someone has this ability it is impossible to tell if they do and it's even more difficult to track someone who does.' he said.

'What kind of ability?!' I said.

'Well...' he began.

'That's enough!' Nagato interrupted, 'You will not take her, Orochimaru. I'm taking her with me.'

'Oh are you?' I said.

'If you try to take her, I'm afraid I will have no choice but to fight you.' Orochimaru said.

'So be it,' Nagato said. 'Ayako, get out of the way.'

'Why should I?'

'Yeah, why should she?' Orochimaru mimicked.

'I don't want you getting hurt.' Nagato said.

'Aww, look, he's pretending to care about you.' Orochimaru said.

I was angry, but also scared. I took a deep breath and went back to the wall, still clutching my arm. Orochimaru looked at Nagato. Nagato looked at Orochimaru. Orochimaru licked his lips. His tongue was long and wet, and quite like a snake's. Nagato gritted his teeth. Orochimaru started making hand signs, that I couldn't understand. I'd never seen them before.

'I don't think so,' Nagato said, he had just finished making hand signs. 'Universal Pull!' He shouted.

Orochimaru fell forward. Like he was being pulled by a lasso, only there was nothing there. When Orochimaru finally reached Nagato, he grabbed Orochimaru by the throat and started strangling him.

'Orochimaru if you don't leave when I let go, I will have no choice but to kill you, and Ayako is leaving with me, today.' Nagato said, turning Orochimaru red.

Orochimaru laughed. Quite psychotically, actually.

'You think you can kill me?' he said.

'No. I know I can.'

'Ok. Suppose you do manage to kill me, there will be others. Others that come after you, searching for her. What are you going to do about them?'

'Exactly, what I'm about to do to you.' Nagato said. He dropped Orochimaru, who started coughing and rubbing his throat. 'Don't make me do this, Orochimaru; I don't want to kill you.'

'If you don't 'kill me' I'll only come back for her.' he said.

'Fine. If you insist.' He said.

He started flashing hand signs faster than anything I had ever seen before. When he was done, he put his hands together. When he moved them away a tiny black orb emerged. 'I don't like the idea of wasting a jutsu like this on a cretin like you but, sometimes, it can't be helped,' he said. He let the orb fly off and ran over to me. He grabbed me by the arm and said, 'come on, we have to leave,' before pulling me off with him. Orochimaru started laughing again. We ran to the exit, doing a dramatic jump out of it as everything in there began being attracted by the tiny orb. Nagato and I sat up. Looking at the large sphere that was floating above where the landfill factory had been. It was huge and a massive crater was forming. I turned and looked at Nagato. He was panting and seemed to be in a lot of pain. He screamed and fell backwards. I ran over to him, I don't know why, I wouldn't have been able to do anything. A giant piece of earth fell down next to me.

'What's happening?!' I shouted.

'Ayako, we have to get out of here! My jutsu is failing, I haven't mastered it yet and I don't have enough chakra.' Nagato said, through heavy breathings.

I was so scared. What was I supposed to do? I was weak and couldn't do anything. But, I didn't want Nagato to get hurt. I didn't know why, but, I felt something for him. Something different. Like I could trust him. It was weird. I didn't know what to do. I really didn't want him to get hurt. I began to cry. How pathetic. Crying over something like this. Over a person I had met, not even, half an hour ago. I was getting so angry. Massive chunks of earth were falling down from the sky, and I was sitting there, crying. I was so stupid! What was wrong with me? I was getting angrier and angrier. I noticed a massive piece of rock falling towards me. I couldn't do anything! Nagato and I were going to die! And it was all because I couldn't do anything!

'Why?! Why me?! AHHHHHHHHH!' I screamed and then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I opened my eyes. I was in a house, or a hut of some sort. My eyes were stinging. They felt as if thousands of tiny needles were stabbing them, from behind. I looked around, but even that felt like agony. I noticed I was in a bedroom. I was alone. How did I get here? I was outside the landfill site, last I remembered. I heard footsteps outside the room I was in. They were getting closer so I assumed they were coming this way. I closed my eyes to pretend I was asleep, and because my eyes were killing me. The footsteps were getting closer and closer. They stepped in and closed the door behind them. I opened my eyes and saw red hair. It was Nagato. Had he saved me? He turned around and I closed my eyes again, I'm not sure why? I suppose I wanted to stop him from doing anything horrible to me while I was 'awake'. He came over to me, got to his knees and put a bowl on the side. He took a wet flannel from the bowl, wrung it out, and put it on my forehead. It was cool and I like it. It refreshed me and made me feel pleasant and safe. I was so relaxed that I opened my eyes by accident, causing them to sting again. He noticed.

'Oh,' he said, 'you're up?'

I looked at him, now that I thought about it wasn't just the Rinnegan that intrigued me about him. He was quite good looking. His hair was long and soft-looking, his eyes were inviting anyway and he seemed to have a smile that captured my heart.

'How are you feeling?' he asked.

It was then I came back to earth and remembered where I was.

'Oh, I'm fine, thank you.' I said, blushing slightly, from what I'd been thinking. I tried to sit up but I didn't have a lot of energy.

'Don't sit up too fast,' he said. 'you're very weak and it'll be worse if you move a lot.'

I looked around. The room was quite cute, actually. Small, accurate, with little paintings of tree's on the wall. My eyes were burning. What had happened? I looked at Nagato again. It was then I saw a flash of Nagato passed out on the floor, and the falling rock. I jumped.

'Are you ok?' I asked.

He laughed, his smile really was captivating. 'Yes I'm fine.' he said, through a chuckle. 'You saved me, Ayako.'

Now I laughed. Me? Useless Ayako? huh-nice try. 'Very funny.' I said. 'What actually happened.'

He looked at me, as if he was shocked that I didn't believe him. 'Well I woke up right at the end. But what I saw was you saving me by using your eyes.' he said.

I was getting annoyed. Why did he keep saying that? What was so special about my eyes? 'Stop it. It's annoying. The Yamazaki's did at home. Don't you do it.'

'Do what?' he asked.

I looked away. Partly because I was upset, partly because my eyes still burnt. He grabbed my cheek and pushed it so that I was looking at him. There was something about him that made me comfortable.

'Do what?' he repeated, slower and calmer.

I hesitated. 'Pretend I can do something. Pretend I'm useful.' I hesitated, again, 'Pretend I'm worth something.'

I looked down. I thought I was going to cry, but my eyes stung when water reached them that I just couldn't.

Nagato stood up. He looked down at me. Opened his mouth as if to say something, then left the room. Of course. Just like the family. Still Useless Ayako. No good for anyone. My eyes were killing me. I closed them, then drifted off to sleep.

_I opened my eyes, again. I was in a room. Or was I? Water was dripping off my face. I was in a hot spring? How had I got here? I looked around. There were a few other women here. A girl with blue hair and a piercing in the middle of her bottom lip, was next to me. Her eyes were orange. Well that was odd. On the other side was a woman with blonde hair, it was in bunches on the side of her head, she had stripes on her face. Three on each cheek. That was very odd. Her eyes were blue and it looked as if she had clouds surrounding her private areas. Very, very odd. In front of me was a woman with green hair. She was taller than the other two, and had brown eyes. She had a scar on her cheek, in the shape of a tear drop. She was talking to us. '...If we're serious. We shouldn't be at a hot spring! We have to fight back!' she said. 'Yes. I know, but it doesn't hurt to stop every now and then.' The girl with blue hair said. 'No. You clearly don't know. You're sat in a hot spring, enjoying yourself, instead of starting the plan. This was a stupid idea from the start!' said the tall woman. 'First of all, it wasn't my idea, it was Yahiko's, Second, It wasn't a stupid idea, it was quite a nice idea, actually. It's made me relax. Third, 'You're sat in a hot spring, enjoying yourself, instead of starting the plan' as well, so you clearly like the idea, too.' blue girl said. The taller woman shut up. I looked at the blonde girl. She smiled, stupidly, as if she knew she wasn't meant to be here. 'Do we know you?' Blue girl said. 'Uh...Sorry, I'm not supposed to be here.' blonde girl said, laughing and getting out. I was right, she had clouds round her. I looked her, hard. My eyes started burning. But only a little. A small beam came down from the sky, next to her, she screamed and jumped out of the way. She transformed into a small boy with Blonde hair, he was wearing an orange jacket, and a Hidden Leaf Village headband. The blue girl got out angrily. The boy giggled and ran off. He was pretty fast. I laughed. It had actually made my day. Green girl looked at me. 'What's so funny?' she asked. I stopped laughing. 'Just that I used to know someone who, would do something like that, he looks a bit like him as well.' I said. 'Oh really? Was he a friend of the family?' she said, laughing. I wanted to punch her. 'No,' I said, 'I met him in a chuunin exam, he was from a neighbouring village.', 'What village were you from?' she asked. I opened my mouth to answer but, I couldn't remember. _

I woke up with a start. I was being shaken. The person who was shaking me had really cold hands. I opened my eyes when I felt them properly. Wow. It was pitch black, great. My eyes weren't burning anymore, which was good. But my side was freezing. 'Wake up,' I heard from above me. 'Wake up!' I kicked the guy. There was an OW! and a thump.

'I think she's awake.' said a, surprisingly familiar, second voice. I jumped. I didn't realise there were other people here, as well. I thought it was just me and Nagato. I sat up. Looking around as my eyes got used to the surroundings. When my eyes adjusted I noticed there were actually three people, other than me, in my room. The one who had been shaking me was Nagato. I'd guessed that immediately, from the eyes. The second person who'd spoke, sounded so familiar, I felt as if I'd been talking to them a few minutes ago.

'Hurry up. It's getting late, she'll be waiting.' The third voice said. His voice was masculine and kind of sexy. He sounded dominating. I could tell he was in charge. But who was 'she'? As I pondered this I realised I was being lifted out of bed. But I wasn't doing it.

'Sorry,' Nagato said. He was dragging me towards him? Using Universal Pull? Like he had on Orochimaru in the landfill site? Well. This was a different way of being woken up. Finally, I was upright, and could walk myself. I noticed I was fully dressed and ready to leave. How convenient. I walked towards Nagato but my legs didn't work properly. So I kind of wobbled and fell. But I didn't hit the floor. Nagato had caught me. How nice of him I thought. So, after kidnapping me, at least he has the decency to look after me.

'Hurry up!' the second voice said.

Nagato nodded, looked down at me and hung me over his shoulder. Yay. Best way to be transported by people you didn't know. Over the shoulder, like a bag, or a gourd. They left the room and it was then I noticed the living room. It was cuter than the bedroom. It was kind of empty, apart from a fridge, a table and three pictures of frogs on the wall. One of them walked over to the frogs and turned all three of them around, so that it was just a plain, red screen. How odd. They continued to walk out the building. Where, it was raining. Great. There were two options. I was either, in a place where the weather hated me, or the Hidden Rain Village. Although, I knew my luck, and it could easily have been the weather hating me, I knew Nagato was from the Hidden Rain, due to being told to stay away from the Hidden Rain because of the Akatsuki. Great. They walked over to a cart and chucked me in it. I sat myself up properly, and prepared myself for what was, probably, going to be painful. I noticed the cart was being pulled by a horse. It was a black horse with a long, white tail. The Hidden Rain was an odd place. I watched as Nagato and the others got in. The second voice grabbed the reins and started the horse. I laid my head on Nagato who was next to me and dropped off to sleep again.

_I was running. Looking for something, or someone. I was in some sort of hideout. There were strange patterns on the wall. They looked like snakes. I turned around. Blue girl was running with me. 'Konan, which way are you going?' I said. She looked around, at all the possibilities. 'This way. I have a feeling.' She said. 'Gotcha,' I replied. I followed her to the left, into a room. Completely empty, apart from a man in the middle. He had white hair and was wearing glasses. He was wearing a headband, but the symbol was unknown to me. It seemed to be a musical note. I was angry. 'You won't find him.' The man said. He had a mocking tone. 'Where is he!' Konan said. 'My, My, we are eager aren't we?' he said. I was really angry. 'She asked you a question, you bastard, answer her!' I shouted. 'Ah yes, I almost forgot about you, Ayako. You're the whole reason this started.' he said. 'What? What are you talking about?' I said. 'You won't remember, it was a year ago now. A lot's happened since then.' He said. I was so confused. I didn't have time for his games. 'I don't care, tell me where he is!' I said. He laughed. 'Tell me! I'll find him anyway!' I said. I was really angry. My eyes were getting hot. Oh no. Not with Konan here. 'Now, Now, Kabuto, why can't you play nice when I'm not around?' said a voice behind me. I turned around. Orochimaru! 'Hello Ayako,' he said. He jumped at me. Everything went black. _

I woke up. Startled again, but this time because of my dream. Why was I having such strange dreams? I looked around. It was light again. Nagato was still next to me. I looked up at him. He was so intriguing.

'Oh Ayako, you're awake.' he said, startled a little. He moved slightly, so that I sat up.

I looked at our surroundings. It wasn't raining. We'd left the Hidden Rain. We were in a field of some sort. There was a barn-like building next to us. The other two had gone. I'm not sure where. Nagato got off the cart and walked over to the side I was on. He smiled.

'Come with me.' he said. He grabbed my hand and helped me off the cart.

I knew what was going to happen would hurt. I don't know how, but I just knew. To be honest, I didn't care. I'd given up. My family had given up on me long ago. The landfill site was just a good way to get rid of me. My mother had died when I was young, so I didn't remember her. I had no one. I was ready to go. They could have my eyes if they wanted. I was positive there was nothing interesting about them, but I didn't have the will power to put up an argument. As I walked, I thought about my hair. Odd, I know, but then, everyone reacts differently when they're faced with death. It must be messy. I started brushing it with my finger. It was really knotted. Little bits of my orange hair came out onto my hands. It's funny, I hated the colour orange. I hated my hair too. We walked into the building. I was met with a fresh smell of ramen. I loved ramen. Three people were sitting down eating it. There were five bowls.

'Guess who woke up.' Nagato said. The three people eating, turned around.

'Finally.' said a woman with green hair, brown eyes and a scar in the shape of a tear drop on her face. It was the woman from my dream!

'Ayako. This is, Hoshi Suzuki. She's dangerous and cunning, but she's quick with hand signs and amazing with a kunai.' Nagato said. She bowed as if expecting me to applaud her. 'This is Yahiko. He's my best friend and he founded the Akatsuki.' he gestured to a man with orange hair. He looked important. He didn't say anything just continued eating. I almost flinched when he said 'Akatsuki'. 'And this,' he said, gesturing to a woman with blue hair. Konan? From my dream as well? 'Is...' he began but I interrupted him.

'Konan,' I said. They all looked shocked. Especially Konan.

'You...You know my name?' She asked. They all looked at me in awe, as if I'd just shown them a magic trick, or something.

'Yeah...It was in a dream I had yesterday.' I said. They gasped.

Why was this so interesting? It was a dream? Maybe I'd seen her before, and she looked like a Konan anyway, so maybe I made it up and happened to be right.

'Right...' Said Nagato, stunned. 'Well, ummm, we made you some ramen. We thought you might be hungry.'

'Thank you.' I sat down and began eating. I was hungry. I hadn't eaten for a week.

Nagato, still stunned, sat next to me and began to eat his bowl. Staring at me, to see if I did anything odd.

When I'd finished my bowl, I wiped my mouth and looked at the rest of them. They weren't so wowed by me anymore, so I wasn't being stared at. I was scared, and restless. I wanted them to get it over with.

'Will you hurry up and do it?' I asked, kind of loudly, actually. I didn't mean to say it.

'Do what?' Nagato asked. A third time.

'Whatever it is you're going to do to me. Kill me. Take my eyes. Take my eyes, then kill me.' I said.

Nagato laughed again. The others didn't. 'What makes you think we're going to do anything?' he asked.

'Well, because, you...'

'Because me, Yahiko and Konan are part of the Akatsuki? And you've 'heard stories'? It may come as a shock to you, but we're nice people.' Nagato said.

'Ok, then, why did you kidnap me?' I asked.

'Huh! Kidnap you. That makes it sound like someone wanted you there.' said Hoshi. I didn't like her.

'Hoshi. Be quiet.' Yahiko said, masculine and dominating, he was the third voice from last night.

'We 'kidnapped you' because we want to train you. We want you to be able to use those eyes of yours perfectly.' Konan said. She had quite a sweet voice.

'Well, oh...But wait, if that's the reason why did you kill all the guards in the landfill site? There were three guarding the exit we used and two guarding the entrance you used, or so I suppose anyway, and yet there was an uproar. All the guards had been killed. Why did you do that?' I asked.

They looked at each other. Confused. 'We didn't kill all the guards.' said Nagato. 'You did.'

I laughed again. Having been Useless Ayako my entire life, it was pretty hard to believe I could kill anyone. They all looked at me strange. 'What? You're not serious?'

Nagato sighed and looked down. 'Ayako, walk with me.' he said. I got up and followed him, out into the back garden.

We walked over to a fence, which I sat on. Nagato looked at me seriously.

'Ayako, why don't you believe you can do anything?' he asked.

I thought about this for some time. I didn't know what it was. I suppose it was a habit I'd developed, but honestly I didn't believe I was good enough. 'Because...I can't' I said, 'I've never been good at anything. All my life, I've had my family take the mick out of me, there was only one person who cared about me, but he didn't even care enough to save me from the landfill site.'

Nagato looked at me. 'I think it's time I told you what's so 'special' about your eyes.'

'Yes, I agree with you.' I said.

'You were born with an extremely rare dojutsu. One that has been seen for millions of years.'

'so were you.' I said, bluntly.

'yeah, but this is rarer than that. This is called, the Myojo.' he said.

Suddenly, I was interested. The whole time here, I hadn't believed a word of it. I wasn't special. But now, hearing the name, made it seem...real. It made something happen in me. I don't know what it was. I'd never felt it before. It made me want to smile. 'The Myojo?' I asked. Excitement building inside me.

'Yes. It's a power that allows you to use the weather as a weapon.' He said. I wanted to laugh again. This had to be a joke. Eyes allowing you to use weather as a weapon? I'm not an idiot. I rolled my eyes. I think he noticed because after I did it he said, 'I'm serious. No one's sure about the details of it, because it's so rare. But somehow you can.'

'Of course. An extremely rare Dojutsu, that no one's ever heard of.' I said, sarcastically.

'I've heard of it, Yahiko's heard of it, Konan's heard of it, Hoshi's heard of it.' he paused. 'Orochimaru's heard of it,'

I looked at him. Maybe he was telling the truth. No one had continued a joke for this long before. If it really wasn't true, he would've given up ages ago. Plus Orochimaru had tried to kill Nagato in order to get my eyes. It did make sense, now that I thought about it. Even so, I was still being cautious. I didn't want to be a moron.

'Ok,' I said, slowly. 'I believe you. What is it you want me to do?'

'Well, we need you to start your training as soon as you're well enough. Until then we will make you as comfortable as possible. Well, I will anyway.' He smiled.

He really was interesting. He was determined but sweet at the same time. His smile comforted me, but I was, also, worried. I knew he wanted to use my eyes, for whatever it was he was doing. I suppose I was alright with this. I had no reason not to be. He was the only one who'd tried to save me, from the landfill site. I suppose that was what my initial attraction was to him. He laughed at me. Had he read my thoughts? No! Stop thinking that! He couldn't read thoughts! It was impossible.

'By the way,' he said, when he'd finished laughing. 'You're name's right.'

I looked at him. Confused. I was still half asleep, so I was being a little slow. However, eventually I remembered what he'd said, when we'd first met.

'Pretty child is the meaning for Ayako, right? I will have to see for myself, when we get out,'

I blushed. How cute. He walked back towards the building. Even the way he walked interested me. When he got to the door, he turned and looked at me.

'When you're ready to train, just let me know.' he said.

He turned around and walked in. I thought about it. I wasn't very tired anymore, the ramen had woken me up a little. I didn't feel weak, I'd had food. I couldn't feel the poison that I'd been hit with by Orochimaru. I felt fine. I ran after him.

'Hey, Nagato! I think I'm ready now!' I shouted after him. Running towards the door. I heard his cute laugh coming from inside the building. It made me smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I found out, pretty soon, that training with Nagato was going to be difficult. He was pretty hardcore. He wanted me to be powerful and strong, but he wasn't sure how to go about controlling my eyes. The Myojo was so rare, that barely anyone had thought about writing scrolls about how to control it. He wanted to start off, by seeing what I knew, and what my abilities were like. He asked me obvious questions like, 'what's chakra?' and 'Explain how to use jutsu' he even asked me, 'What are the different types of jutsu'. He then wanted to see what was my strongest jutsu. The funny thing was, I didn't really have one. I was good at individual things. I was book smart. But I hadn't properly mastered many jutsu. I showed him my Shadow Clone jutsu. That was the one I was most confident at.

'Good,' he said, 'Anything else?'

I thought about this. I couldn't remember much about my life before the landfill site. I remembered having the piss taken out of me, by my clan. I remembered Shadow Clone jutsu. But the more I thought about it, the more I realised I couldn't even remember where my village was. I faintly remembered my brother creating a giant fireball but, that was it. Noticing my confusion, Nagato reassured me. He put his hands on my shoulders and looked into my eyes. A bit like a medic-nin would do, when looking for concussion.

'I think you might have a mild case of amnesia.' he concluded, 'There isn't a way to cure it, even with a medical nin. I suppose we're just gunna have to start from scratch. Do you remember what chakra nature you are?'

I tried my hardest to remember, but nothing was coming through. Reluctantly, I shook my head.

'Well that's ok, I'll just grab a piece of chakra paper, and we'll find out.' he turned around, and walked inside. A few minutes later he returned, with a small sheet of paper. he smiled at me. 'I love this test. There are five different chakra natures. Earth, Wind, Lightning, Water and Fire. To find out which one you are we do the paper test. All you have to do, is hold it in-between your middle finger and your index finger, run your chakra through the paper and it will let you know. If you're lightning-natured, the paper will wrinkle, if you're wind-natured, it'll tear in half, if you're fire-natured, it will burn. If you're water-natured, the paper will get soggy and if you're earth-natured, the paper will crumble.' He handed me the paper and looked at me.

I put the paper in-between my index finger and middle finger, just as he had instructed. I ran my chakra through it. Nothing happened for a second, which scared me. But then the little sheet of paper went soggy. Telling me, that I had a water-natured chakra. Nagato smiled and looked excited. He stood up and began teaching me about all types of water style jutsu. He told me about the Hozuki clan. A clan who had created a technique, in which they literally transformed their bodies into water. He also told me about Tobirama Senju, a man considered to be the greatest water style user ever. He then told me about how Yahiko was a water style user and how he could help. Which I thought unlikely, considering he didn't seem all that interested. Through all the babbling, I noticed how excited he was about training me. Which was odd. He didn't strike me as a person to get excited over anything, let alone me.

'Anyway,' he said, after so much theory, on water style jutsu, my head was about to explode. 'I'm not a great water style user, but I know little bits. So today, I suppose I can teach you little things, like Water clone jutsu.'

This actually sounded quite interesting. I was so intrigued by clones. Although, they were the easiest thing for any ninja to master, save transformation jutsu. I looked up at him in excitement. It was my turn to be excited. 'Ok.' I said.

'Right, they're similar to Shadow Clones, which you've already got nailed, so this shouldn't be too difficult for you. But the difference is, it creates clones that have one tenth of your power. It's only a C-Rank jutsu, but I'm sure your fine with that.'

I was. The easier something was, the better. I liked showing off, but having probably been a terrible ninja most of my life, I'd found out that it was difficult. The truth was, the harder things were, the worse I was at them. Genin stuff I could do, easily. And, of course, Academy stuff. But once I hit Chuunin level I began to plummet. He showed me the hand signs to Water Clone jutsu and explained what I had to do. When he was done explaining I put it into action. And I was really good. I created strong life-like clones that would distract an enemy in battle. I knew I wouldn't be able to get too far away from the clones without them losing control, but that I could deal with. After every clone I created, Nagato applauded. It turns out, I can make a lot of clones. When I was finished, Nagato nodded and went back inside. Was that it? Our training for the day was over? Where had the excitement gone? I stood up and walked inside, where I saw him talking to Konan about something. I walked up the stairs to my room and flopped out on my bed. I was incredibly tired. Which was odd because I'd only been making clones. I closed my eyes and dropped off to sleep.

_I was being dragged. I'm not sure who by. Hell, I wasn't sure where I was. I looked around and saw trees. Lots and lots of trees. So I was in a forest? The land of trees? No I'd been there before, it looked different to this. I looked up and saw my dragger was short. He had white hair. He looked like he was a chuunin, maybe just turned jounin. I couldn't tell. He was cute, kinda like a puppy. I wanted to put him in my pocket. He was talking to someone, it was then I noticed he was wearing a black mask. I looked over to the person he was talking to. Tall, Blonde hair. Definitely Jounin. Maybe even higher. He looked familiar, but I couldn't think of where I'd seen him before. I had just woken up, though, and it is always a bit to get your head around when you wake up, being dragged. The tall one was talking, but it didn't seem to be aimed at my dragger. 'Obito, we need to get back to the village so that we can interrogate her.' he said. 'I know, but it's not going to hurt if we have a little break,' said an unknown voice. I wasn't sure where it was coming from. 'Oh for goodness sake Obito! Don't you realise we're on the brink of war?! The tension between the shinobi villages are so tight, having a break this close to the Hidden Sand Village, could make things worse!' said my dragger. Suddenly, they stopped. The person, with the unknown voice, came into view. He was short, as well, but something about him made me certain he was a chuunin. I could tell by their headbands that they were Leaf shinobi. I was scared, but being a shinobi, I couldn't show it. 'For goodness sake, Kakashi,' said the chuunin, Obito, 'I know what's going on, I know about being close to war, but I'm sorry if my feet are hurting and I want to sit down for two seconds. What makes you think we'll get caught? And if we do, what makes you think it'll make things worse?' he said. Was this boy an actual moron? As if reading my thoughts the white haired boy, Kakashi said, 'Are you an idiot? Or do you just like playing dumb?' The blonde haired man stopped them. 'Obito, Kakashi, please stop arguing. First of all, it's not good to argue with a teammate, you need to know you can trust them and if you're always arguing how are you supposed to think that? Secondly, If you continue to raise your voices everyone in the shinobi world is going to know we're here. Now I know it's an inconvenience not having Rin here as peacemaker, but she's on another mission, you need to get on or else.' he said. He was so familiar, it was bugging me that I couldn't remember. 'Or else what?' said Obito, in a sulk. The man materialised behind Obito. Wow. He was fast. 'Or else, you'll have me to answer to, Obito Uchiha.' he said. Even I was scared. Well, even more scared. That man was fast. I didn't even see him move. How had he done that? 'Yes Minato sensei. I'm sorry,' Obito said, terror in his voice. It was then that the man noticed me. He saw I was awake. And he was concerned. 'Kakashi! The captive's awake!' he said. Kakashi turned, quickly, but I had already kicked him. I stood up and ran. Even though I knew I wouldn't get away. That man was so fast, and my hands were tied. I fell over, expecting the worse. I was waiting for a crash. I saw the man's feet in front of me. I was going to die. He squatted down and grabbed my face, looking into my eyes. He smelt nice and he was quite handsome. His eyes grew as if he remembered me from somewhere as well. It was then I remembered where I'd seen him from. He was..._

I woke up. My dreams were getting weirder. Ever since I met Nagato, I was having odd dreams. Dreams that were memories, and dreams that seemed like memories, but hadn't happened yet. I looked around and realised Konan was in my room, looking at me. This made my defences kick in. Why was she in here?

'Umm...Hello,' I said, holding a pillow around me like I was naked or something. 'Why are you..umm..in here?' I asked, as politely as I could.

'Nagato wanted me to wake you up but you were dreaming so I didn't want to,' she said.

'I wasn't dreaming,' I lied.

'Too bad, I'm intrigued by your dreams.' she said, looking seriously at me. 'I want to know how you knew my name before we met.' she said standing up and walking over to me. I backed into the head of the bed. Konan, intrigued me, but scared me a little.

'Umm...I dunno, maybe I heard someone say your name before I fell asleep.' I said. I would've been surprised if she'd bought it, I hadn't even bought it.

'Ok, well, what was the dream about?' she asked.

I sat there trying to remember the details of the dream. But I couldn't. I was really starting to worry about my memory. It was only little things I was forgetting, but it was annoying and worrying. Trying to ignore it, I told her the bits I could remember.

'I can't exactly remember. But you, me and Hoshi were at a hot springs in one of the baths. You two were talking about, something.' I hesitated, closing my eyes to get a better picture. 'There was another girl there. She was blonde.' That was all I could remember. I looked her, a little upset. She understood, nodded and stood up, turning to leave the room.

She turned around, as if remembering something. 'I forgot to tell you, breakfast is ready.'

Breakfast? It was like four o'clock, when I fell asleep. Had I slept for a long time? It was then my belly grumbled, letting me know that I hadn't eaten since yesterday lunch and was starving. I got up got dressed and ran down the stairs. Ready for my next day of training.

I trained for about six months. In that time I learned loads of jutsu. I'd learnt, Giant Vortex jutsu, Rippling Torrent and thanks to the, surprising, help of Yahiko, Water Dragon jutsu, Demon Fish Wave Crash and Raging Waves. I'd also learnt a bit of Taijutsu. But I wasn't brilliant at it. I was stronger and Nagato had taught me how to control my eyes. Using the training he used to control his eyes as a practice technique. We looked for as many scrolls on the Myojo as we could, trying to help us with training techniques, we'd found some and I wasn't that bad at it. What was interesting, was at the end of every training session, no matter how excited he had been during it, he would simply nod and walk back in the building. No smile or anything on his face. I was almost ready. I just needed to perfect using my eyes and then I would be able to help Nagato.

One sunny day, in June, Nagato came out for training with dummies, an umbrella, and a raincoat. I was confused. He placed the dummies over on the far side of the training field. They were made out of wood, and looked like it would take a lot to break them. After Nagato had placed them in different places around the field, he walked over to me. I was wearing my usual training clothes, but had decided to put my hair up. I hated seeing it. Nagato's red Uzumaki hair looked great, like it always did. It looked so smooth, I really wanted to smooth it. When he finally reached me he put his hands on my shoulders and looked into my eyes.

'This is it,' he said, sounding hopeful, 'time to find out how far you've come.' I looked up at him and then at the dummies, I was very nervous. I didn't want to do bad in front of Nagato. I had really grown fond of him.

I took a deep breath. 'Fine.' I said, 'What do I have to do?' I asked.

Nagato turned around and pointed to each of the dummies. There were four. 'What you have to do,' he said, 'is shoot down each of these dummies with a different weather type.'

Oh god. I was going to terrible. My heart started racing and I took another deep breath. 'Ok.' I said. I'd got passed arguing with Nagato. I couldn't really say no, when I would had to do it anyway.

Nagato grabbed his umbrella. 'Cut this one down with a lightning storm.' he said. I looked at the first dummy. Determined. I concentrated on the dummy. Making sure to push any unsure thoughts out of my head. Black clouds started to appear. I didn't stop concentrating. I couldn't get side-tracked, I'd do bad otherwise. I pushed all my concentration on the dummy. It began to rain, and thunder could be heard. A streak of lightning came down and cut the dummy in half. Nagato clapped and took me towards the next dummy. 'Cut this one with a tornado.' he said. So I did what I did on the first one. I concentrated and the wind around the dummy started to pick up, it was rotating. This one was happening quicker. The wind was spiralling so fast that it rose into a giant twister. I waited, however. When the dummy finally went up with the tornado and was very high, I stopped concentrating and it came crashing down, breaking into pieces as it hit the floor. Nagato smiled. It was getting quicker and taking less effort each time I did it. This one would be easy. We walked over to the next dummy. I noticed the fourth dummy was very close to the third. 'Ok,' Nagato said, 'Now cut both of these dummies down with a hailstorm.' I looked at him with an are-you-kidding-me kind of face. Both the dummies? I'd never tried that before! This was my final test and he comes out with something I haven't done yet?! Reluctantly, I nodded. I moved so I was in-between both dummies. I concentrated really hard. Nagato got his umbrella out again. Making sure all my concentration was on this one. To be honest, I thought it would be more difficult than it was. It felt just like when I'd made the lightning show. Snow started to fall, but I didn't want it to. My eyes starting stinging. I thought about hailstones. About big hailstones. Suddenly massive rocks fell from the sky and landed on the dummies. Right on their 'heads'. My eyes were killing me, but I was so happy! I'd done it! I'd got the two dummies. I jumped up and down screaming, 'I did it!?' I turned around and looked at Nagato. He nodded like he did every time we finished training. But as he turned around to go in, I saw a sly smile creep across his face. He was as happy as I was, he just didn't want to show it. I continued feeling good about myself before walking in, going up to my room and sleeping.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

_Running. That's all I remembered. I was in a forest. A big, dark forest. And I was being chased. I'm not sure why I was running; he had the same goal as me. I was going to have to face him eventually, if I had a chance of becoming a chuunin, even if it was a small chance. I stopped running. This confused the boy, who then fell over and into a bush. I laughed. 'Nice coordination.' I said, mockingly. He quickly crawled out of the bush. His Leaf Village headband sparkled in the poor light. To be honest, he was quite cute. He had long blonde hair and sweet blue/grey eyes. I wouldn't mind working with him in the future, but right now he was my enemy. He stood in a stance that showed he was ready to attack me. In defence, I did the same. 'You should be more careful when you're running.' I said. He smirked. 'You should make up your mind on whether you're running or not.' he said back. Touché. I wanted to laugh, but I had to look serious. 'You seem pretty confident, for someone who's about to get there ass handed to them.' he said. He was probably right. ''Fat chance. I'm not that bad.' I replied, lying. 'Maybe not, but I was trained by one of the Leaf's legendary Sannin.' he said. Nice. 'Yeah, but...I'm a rooky.' I said, as if that was impressive. The boy laughed. Yeah, it wasn't impressive. The boy started flinging hand signs. They seemed to be for a Fire Style jutsu. No, I wasn't getting my ass kicked by a leaf Genin. I might not have been very good, but I was fast. I jumped up on to one of the trees and began to run. But before I could do anything, the boy was already there. Wow. He was faster than me? Very impressive. 'Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!' he shouted. Out came a fireball, but I managed to dodge it. While I was dodging the fireball, the boy grabbed me, by my hair, and chucked me to the floor. He grabbed his kunai and held it to my neck. Great, I was pathetic._

__I was shaken awake, again. It was pitch black, again. There were three people, other than me, in my room, again. Great, this meant we were moving, again. Nagato had really cold hands, again. What was wrong with him?

'Bloody hell Nagato! Stop that! Your hands are freezing.' Knowing I wasn't going to be killed, made me less afraid of what to say.

'Oh,' he said, 'sorry,' I noticed his head move to look at Konan and Yahiko.

'Come on, Sleeping Beauty, time to get up.' I heard Konan's voice say. This made me laugh. I had really grown to like Konan. She was a bit like an older sister. Well I'd never had an older sister, but oh well. She was sweet and funny, and I loved her hair. She often gave me tips on how to perform my jutsu better. Sometimes, she gave me tips on things like, how to have my hair. The odd thing about her was her ability to make paper clones. It was really interesting, and I always asked her to explain it to me.

'Is she up yet?' said Hoshi's voice. She had stepped in, clearly tired of waiting. Hoshi was someone I wasn't growing fond of. She was rude, loud and drank sake way too much. She was constantly making jokes about my family and she never felt like listening to my words. She was older than the rest of the group, so I suppose she thought she had more experience than them and didn't need to listen. Either way, it was just plain rude.

'Yes Hoshi, she's just about to get dressed.' said Nagato. He agreed with me, I could tell, but he never admitted it. He got annoyed when she shouted, especially when she shouted obscenities, and he hated the smell of sake.

Hoshi turned around, muttering something as she walked out. I got out of bed and walked over to my wardrobe. Yahiko was standing there. I didn't really have a feeling towards Yahiko because we never spoke. Or rather, he never spoke. He was always on his own. The only time he came out of his room was when he needed fresh air, or when we were eating, and he didn't speak then, he sat quietly, eating, another thing Hoshi didn't do. The only time he'd talked to me was when he had taught me the jutsu. He was strange. He moved out of the way and I opened my wardrobe, pulling out my training clothes, the only clothes I seemed to own apart from pyjamas. I was about to take my pyjamas off, when I realised they were all still in my room. I looked around. They were staring at me.

'Do you mind?' I asked. It was then they realised and left, apart from Nagato, who didn't want to leave yet. I looked at him, shock in my eyes, even though he couldn't see them. In the end, Konan came back and dragged him out. He was strange. I got changed then walked outside where a rather frustrated Hoshi was sitting in the driver's seat of the cart I'd been brought here in. I sat next to Nagato and Konan. We chatted and laughed for a bit, but then exhaustion took over. I propped my head on Nagato, just like I had six months before when we first got here. I swiftly fell asleep.

I didn't dream this time, which was odd. But I did wake up as soon as we stopped at our next 'home'. I looked around in the hope that it was friendly. Needless to say, it didn't look it. We were in the middle of a forest and there didn't seem to be any kind of civilization. Not even a house. I looked up at Nagato, who looked surprise to see me awake. I was tired and cranky, but as soon as I looked at Nagato I seemed a little less annoyed.

'Where are we?' I asked, yawning.

'This is our base, we're going to be planning here until we start the mission.' he said. It was funny. I didn't actually know what the mission was. I'd been with Nagato and co. for six months, and no one had told me what the mission was. Not only that, I couldn't see any sign of a base, which confused me.

'Wait, what? What base? This forest is empty?' I said.

Nagato laughed. 'I told you to avoid the obvious, Ayako.' he said, in a matter-of-fact tone.

I looked around, dazed. I watched Nagato get out of the cart and follow the others. I promptly did the same. We seemed to be walking quite far away from the cart, which confused me at first, but then I realised we didn't want to draw attention to ourselves. We walked for about a half hour, until finally we came to a big wall. Yahiko stopped in front of the cave, and in that deep, captivating voice of his, said 'Release!' there was what seemed like an earthquake. The ground shook and a giant sign appeared on the wall. It seemed to say 'hide' which worked perfectly. The sign disappeared and the wall began to rise. This revealed a small hallway, which lead somewhere. We followed the hallway down to a small living space. It was kind of cosy. There were enough rooms for all of us, and there was also a kitchen. I went into my room and laid on my bed, I was really tired. I'd been training for six months and had finally finished, it wasn't fair that I hadn't rested.

'Oi! Sleeping Beauty! Bed time was in the old base, get up we need to plan!' said Hoshi, from the living space. Plan? Plan what? I didn't even know what the mission was, how was I going to help? Reluctantly I got out of bed and walked out of my room and back into the living space, where the four of them were sitting on a table that was in the middle. I walked over and sat in the fifth chair. The others didn't seem to be as tired as me, which I didn't understand. Did they ever sleep?

'Ok now, it's time to talk strategy,' said Hoshi, 'I think that we should sneak up on them and get the element of surprise. It's easier to attack and they don't have time to prepare.'

She continued droning on about which ways would be best to attack. I faded in and out of the conversation. This was both because I was tired and because I had no idea what they were talking about. I finally started to listen when I heard Konan bad mouth Hoshi.

'Stop being stupid, the Shinobi Villages are securer than that. They wouldn't be stupid enough to fall for something that pathetic. It's out-rated.'

'It's old-school, I'll have you know,' Hoshi corrected.

'That maybe Hoshi, but Konan does have a point.' Nagato said.

'No, it's so old-school that they wouldn't expect it. It's so obvious that they wouldn't be looking out for It.' she said.

'Yes they would. That's the first thing gate guards are told to look out for.' said Konan.

'Oh really? Then how come it's worked before?' said Hoshi, triumphantly.

'Where did that old trick work?!' said Nagato, slightly annoyed.

'In the Land of Rivers.' she said.

'The Land of Rivers?! That's nothing compared to the Five Great Shinobi Villages!' said Konan. The Five Great Shinobi Villages?! We were attacking them?! What? Why? 'I think we should attack my way; it's safer, less obvious and easier,'

'Well I don't want to.' said Hoshi, stubbornly.

There was silence for a bit. 'What do you think we should do Yahiko?' asked Nagato.

Everyone turned to face him. He seemed to be in charge of the group, so everyone seemed to look up to him, apart from Hoshi who just wanted him to agree with her. Yahiko had his chin in his hands and was watching the conversation in surprise. Although, he still seemed to look important and in charge. He moved his hands and looked around.

'I think,' he started, 'we should tell Ayako what we're on about so she can stop looking so confused, and join in with the conversation.'

They all looked at me. They seemed to have forgotten I was even in the room. I smiled as I felt my cheeks turning red. I didn't like it when people looked at me; it made me nervous. But at the same time, I wanted them to look at me, and tell me what the hell was going on.

'We've been planning this for months.' said Hoshi, 'Just because little princess doesn't know about it doesn't mean you can avoid the question.' I hated her.

'Shut up Hoshi!' said Nagato, which was unlike him. He looked at me and, it was like, I could see the churning in him. He seemed to be working out a good way to say it, so that I didn't feel pressured, but at the same time, so that it was interested enough to join in. 'My organization,' he began. The Akatsuki. I didn't know as much about them as I would have liked. I'd heard rumours and stuff, but I'd never heard Nagato talk about. 'Needs you, well your eyes, to help it achieve its goal.' I felt betrayed, but I didn't want to show it.

'Ok,' I said slowly, trying not to let out the rage that was building up inside me. 'What is it you need my eyes to do?' I said it slightly sarcastically.

'Well,' said Nagato, delicately, 'Five years ago, the Akatsuki came up with a plan. We wanted to build a better future, so that all shinobi are safe and happy,' So far it sounded like an agency. 'We began planning to reach this goal. We planned and planned, until eventually we were ready to put our plan into action.' Nagato was interrupted.

'But, unfortunately, word had got out about our plan, we suspected Orochimaru had something to do with it, and two of the Five Great Shinobi Villages had found out about our plan.' said Konan. 'They knew everything. They attacked our base and thought they'd killed us all. However, they were wrong. We managed to escape without them knowing. We were all alive, but some of us were injured, Sasori of the Sand received many wounds, this helped him become stronger, Nagato got injured in the leg and Yahiko managed to obtain a massive scar on his chest. We were angry but we couldn't do anything. We were vulnerable and needed to act fast. We found a new base and started planning again and we're close to finishing our planning, but we fear that the Shinobi Villages will find out again.' she said, softly.

'Plus, we want revenge on the villages that attacked us before.' said Yahiko, angrily.

Konan looked at him. 'We want to attack the Hidden Sand Village and the Hidden Leaf Village. They were the two villages. Plus they both have Jinchuuriki which will help our plan.' Konan finished.

I took a deep breath. I was hurt and betrayed, but at the same time, I felt like I was intrigued by the story. It had hooked me in. It was the kind of story that kept you on edge. It would be a great one to tell around a camp fire. Maybe it was Konan's soft voice or maybe I was high, I don't know. Whatever it was, I wanted to help. I looked at Nagato, who seemed to look how I felt. He knew I was hurt, but he didn't realise what at. I was hurt because someone had hurt him, I wanted revenge too. Nagato looked down, thinking he'd done wrong.

'Ok,' I said, he prepared himself for the worse. 'I'd like to help.'

Nagato looked shocked, but happy at the same time, he was looking forward to this. He smiled at me, as if he knew all along I'd agree to it.

'Ok, now can you answer the question Yahiko?' Hoshi asked.

Yahiko, stern faced as ever, looked at Hoshi. 'Hoshi, that move is so out-rated, that it's covered in dust and mould. The Shinobi Villages are much better than that, especially the Leaf and the Sand.' Konan laughed in victory. 'But Konan, your idea is stupid and degrading, not only that, it will most likely get us all killed.' Hoshi smiled, Konan nodded. 'I think what we should do is use Ayako, our newest power, against them. They wouldn't be expecting it and they'd have no way to counter it, plus at first they would think it was just the weather changing. Also, it would be so easy to create a sand-storm in the Sand Village. Which is where we're going first.' said Yahiko.

'But aren't their walls built with extra strength to stop sand storms from getting into the village?' I said.

Nagato looked up. He hadn't expected me to say anything this quickly, especially to Yahiko, who looked a bit angry. 'If you ask me, I think we should go to the Leaf first, they don't have any strongholds to hold off against earthquakes or volcanic eruptions, we should use this to the best of our abilities.'

Although, Yahiko had been angry, he liked the sound of my idea. He nodded, as if agreeing with me and Nagato, who was beaming. 'Ok,' he said, 'We'll attack the Leaf first. Konan, make sure we have enough supplies to last two more weeks here before leaving,' Konan nodded and got up. 'Hoshi, make sure we have at least five in each set and five sets of weapons, ready for our attack,' A rather pissed off Hoshi reluctantly stood up and left the room. Yahiko turned to me and Nagato. 'Nagato, train Ayako for the next two weeks so she's strong enough to take on the Leaf, understood?' Nagato nodded. 'Ayako, do everything he says or I swear, I will be the first one to tip you upside down and chuck you off a cliff.' I nodded. Wow. Yahiko was scary. I think I preferred it when he didn't talk.

Yahiko got up and left. I turned to Nagato who was smiling. I, on the other hand, was not looking forward to the next two weeks. They were going to be hard and I was going to be tired a lot. I'd only just finished training as well. More importantly I felt betrayed. He had told me at the start that I shouldn't be afraid because it was nothing to do with the Akatsuki, or at least that was what he had implied. I didn't want Nagato to know my true feelings so I decided to keep them hidden and just forget about them. I put on a smile, realising how I must have looked by then. I need to think positive about this. I was going to be spending two weeks alone with Nagato working on my jutsu. I was finally important; I could finally do something for someone; I wasn't useless!

Nagato continued to look at me and as he did I noticed he seemed to be expecting something. His face looked happy but his eyes looked interested. Had he read my mind again? No! Why did I keep getting this idea that he could read my mind?! It wasn't possible! I looked into his eyes for a minute. The Rinnegan had so many lovely shades of purple; it didn't seem possible how intriguing they were. I honestly had forgotten lots about the night on the landfill site with Orochimaru, but I remembered seeing his eyes for the first time. They had been haunting then and they were haunting now.

'Can I help you?' I said, suspense killing me.

'No, I just wondered if you would like to start training now, or wait until tomorrow so you can have a rest?' he said.

Although the idea of training with him was captivating, I had to decline his offer. My limbs were in agony and I couldn't stand it. I apologised and waved goodbye as I got up and walked into my little room. I laid on the bed and promptly fell asleep. The thoughts of the day swirling around my head as I drifted off.


End file.
